


Update

by the_trash_can_is_my_home



Series: mini golf and labrador puppies [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trash_can_is_my_home/pseuds/the_trash_can_is_my_home
Summary: i'm sorry this is not a fic, just an update on what's happening with this series :)





	Update

hey guys!! don't worry, i'm not abandoning this series, or at least i don't intend to. and i'm sorry i haven't been updating! school's really been kicking my ass at the moment.

i just wanted let you guys know that, despite having more parts in the work, i'm not going to be posting for the rest of the month. since i'm participating in nanowrimo i'm going to be throwing all my time and creative energy into my novel.

thank you all for reading this series so far and for your kind feedback, it really means a lot to me. thanks for being understanding and hopefully after november's over i can start getting more parts out to you guys.

love you all byeee <3


End file.
